


Sasha get's the D

by AdamJensen1911



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensen1911/pseuds/AdamJensen1911





	Sasha get's the D

     Low groans came from under the blankets of the Inquisitors bed. The sounds seemed to come the lump in the bed. Cullen patted at the lump again.

     "You do have to get up some time Love." The blonde man spoke to the lump. Which illicit another loud groan from the shape. Sighing he shook his head and yanked on the blankets. "Up." He said looking down at the nude form of a skinny elf. "Come on." He said smirking slightly as he saw the tussled  hair of the man he had fallen in love with. "Poor baby." He snickered and went over to the wardrobe of the brightly lit room. Sun pouring in from the large windows. He grabbed a light beige loose  tank top, and pants, throwing them at the curled back up lump. A loud thwap sounded as it landed on the elf  
     "Ow" The lump said. Finally sitting up.  
     "Shoulda gotten up."  
     "I'm not military. Remember? I don't get up at the ass crack of dawn."  
     "It's 11."  
     "Ass. Crack."

     Cullen chuckled slightly. He walked over to the elf and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
     "Come on Sasha." He said standing back up. "You're the Inquisitor. There are Dragons to be slain, Demons to be beat, and werewolves to be cured." He said and he started to walk out the room. Sasha had shot up when he heard him mention werewolves. The instance from a week ago popping back up into his mind.  
     "Gotta figure out who that was..." He muttered and sat up in his bed. He stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom. Letting his tub fill up he looked at himself in the mirror. He leaned forward and bared his teeth into it, grabbing his lip and lifting it up checking his teeth. "Huh. Guess werewolfism isn't a STD." He said almost jokingly, looking over to the tub and smiled and he lowered himself into the warm water. Relaxing back, Sasha almost fell asleep again in the warm tub. When he opened his eyes they went from slightly open, to wide eyes. Standing over him was Cullen. The armored tall man was almost glaring down at him.

     "You where supposed to be dressed and down in the Main hall by now." He said crossing his arms.  
     "Well uh... Warm bath ya know? Makes me sleepy, you know this." He said, pulling the plug from under him and then he stood himself up. Cullen couldn't help but smile as he saw his elf twink boyfriends nude form.  
     "... Fuck it." He growled slightly and picked up Shasha bridal style.  
     "See what you've done? Now we're both going to be late." He said, plopping Sasha onto the bed, pulling off his overcoat, then unbuckling his armor. Sasha turned around to face him and smiled a large smile. The smile almost widened when Culled pulled off his chainmail and undershirt. There was the mans normal buff muscular physique, but there was something new. A scar across his chest that hadn't been there before. One that Sasha specifically remembered from a large furry chest a few weeks ago.  
     "You sneaky wolf..." He said sitting up and smiling at the depantsing Blonde. "You're the werewolf!" He exclaimed smiling. "Oh man..." he said excitedly almost bouncing. Cullen blinked, looked at his chest and sighed.   
     "Didn't... think of that..." He shook his head before kicking aside his pants and pulling down his underwear, a large and thick dick now hanging infront of Sasha. "Spin around, head down ass up." He said moving closer. Sasha stuck his tongue out at him and smirked.

     "Make me." he teased, which caused Cullen to grab him by the hips, pick him up, spin him and plop him onto his stomach on the bed.     

     "Don't test me boy." He almost growled, causing Sashas skin to ripple with goose bumps. Cullen grabbed a bottle from under the bed, popped its cap and squirt some out onto his fingers. He pulled on the hips of Sasha with one hand, before he wiped the lube he had squirted out onto Sashas asshole. Smiling to himself, he rubbed it around and shoved in a couple fingers as he did getting the lube into him. which caused Sasha to moan out slightly, his cock rock hard and almost pointing straight to the bed.

     "There we go... Good boy..." he cooed to him. He pulled out his fingers, and grabbed onto his dick. He set up a line of it on himself, shivering slightly from the cold. He tossed the lube to the side and he massaged the lube around his dick. Smirking, he pressed himself into Sasha, causing the elf to moan loudly and he felt his the dick slide into him.  
     "Gaahhhh hooohhh holy shit..." Sasha moaned out, pushing himself back instinctively onto his dick, the feeling of the meat quickly filling up the small elf. Cullen started slowly at first, before quickly moving into an almost violent motion, both hands gripping hard onto Sashas hips and he started to slam heavily into him. His own hip banging into the buttcheeks of the elf as he quickly bottomed out. With each thrust, Sasha moaned and shook slightly. He could feel the entire length of Cullens dick pressing into his prostate and almost rubbing it as it was flattened.   
A week ago, a bit after the werewolf incident. Cullen had given Sasha a challenge. To go as long as he could without cumming. He had made it this far without cumming, and he knew that he was about to fail the challenge. Moaning and grunting he could feel himself starting to leek out cum, a hands free orgasm that leaked out like a broken faucet, pouring onto the bed.        
     "Look at that... Came after a week huh? Impressive." Cullen cooed to him, leaning over him like a beast in heat. He had paused for that second. But as soon as he finished teasing Sasha he went right back into the violent rough pounding. Growling he dug his fingers into Sashas side and quickly found something out. Apparently, somethings from being a werewolf carry over. Like knots, which quickly inflated and locked him into Sasha as he started to cum. Splurt after splurt of cum pumping out of his dick, the throb of him was easily felt in Sasha as he himself finally stopped cumming. Groaning Sasha placed a hand onto his own stomach. Feeling it bloat slightly from the sheer amount of cum that was being pumped into him. Cullen grabbed him by the waist and moved him around with him and spun around to fall onto his back on the bed. Sasha in his arms, and dick in Sashas butt.   
     "Well... That's new. Guess we'll be even later than planned. " Cullen said to a panting gasping exhausted elf.  
     Outside of the large castle, a mage stood eyes locked on the room where the Inquisitor had just been dicked down. She couldn't see it, but she heard alot of it. The strange haired girl was flushed red as the champion of kirkwall walked up to her. "What... happened to you?" The small warrior asked and the girl squeaked and almost dropped her stave.

     "What! Huh? Nothing. Uh... I... well I think I head Mr. Lavellen and Mr. Cullen uh.. Being... private?" She said looking over to her girlfriend. Who simply narrowed her eyes to glare at the tower.  
     "Fucking Cullen." The Champion growled. Which was met with A "I probably would, but I think he's going to marry The Inquisitor..." From the mage. Who quickly realized what she said and looked over at the warrior. "I'll... Go get you some beer.


End file.
